William Cabot
:"Yeah, we're all shit-hot hunters, so what? Cabot's the one that's gonna get us out of here alive." : —Abe William Cabot is a Support-class Hunter in Evolve who is capable of amplifying the damage dealt by other hunters, spreading radioactive dust to tag wildlife, and shooting the monster through walls and other obstacles. He is also the leader of the Hunters. If we judge a man by the friends he keeps, then Cabot has some explaining to do. Biography In his younger years, Cabot was a loud and brash Hub Marshal, partnered with Bucket. After failing to bring Arthur Rank to trial - due to bureaucratic bullshit and a touch of red tape - Bucket and Cabot followed Rank to the Far Arm to bring him to justice. The duo remained in the Far Arm, eventually leading Cabot to found Leading Edge - a group of planet tamers - the best ever. At some point after the death of his wife (and presumably, his daughter), Cabot retired and faded into legend. Years later, with a lot of money - or even the possibility of saving lives - NORDITA coaxed him out of retirement to assemble The Crew to take back Shear from the Monster threat. Cabot is not only the owner of the dropship, he's the captain of the team. The heroes all work for him. He's the best planet tamer the Arm has ever seen. NORDITA brought him out of retirement specially for Shear. A lot of these guys only signed up because it was William Cabot asking. Griffin in particular. https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/ign-first-evolve-new-hunters-maps-and-gamemodes/20504 Only one man could lead the desperate attempt to rescue the last of the remaining colonists from Shear: William Cabot. Long retired from planet taming, Cabot agreed to help and, with his robot partner Bucket, assembled the greatest team of Hunters in history.http://evolvegame.com/news/introducing-cabot-the-leader Cabot's outfit is an old Sol Guard Air Agency bomber jacket. It has a Hub Marshals Service Fugitive Task Force patch on the right shoulder. Reads, "Pride, Integrity, Guts." And also a Guild Licensed Planet Tamer Far Arm Chapter 914 patch on chest. That reads, "Clearing the way for galactic civilization." Personality Cabot is always focused on the mission at hand and makes certain that his Hunter allies are capable of completing the mission no matter the cost. He prefers to Socialize with Parnell, Maggie, Lazarus, and Val. Weapons and Equipment 'Rail Cannon' All support hunters have powerful weapons, but Cabot’s is the only one that can shoot through solid rock. This powerful weapon uses electromagnetically accelerated slugs that pierce through terrain. If the cannon’s projectile becomes blocked, it bursts into a cone 40 meters long. * 150 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 154 base damage * 100 damage through objects * 100 conical explosion damage * 1 shot per magazine * Applies negative effects even when it is fired through obstacles (Poison and Slow) 'Damage Amplifier' Cabot’s signature weapon locks on to its target and all damage done to his target is doubled. The Damage Amp uses a battery power system that recharges, so use it when the hunters can deal as much damage as possible. * Amplifies 770 damage before recharge * 350 capacity * Damage boost is 1.8x damage from all sources * 16 second recharge with a 1.5 second delay before recharge begins * 35m range * 15 degree lock-on angle * 25 degree sustain angle Dust Tagging At Cabot's command, his ship—the Laurie-Anne—drops an air burst of radioactive dust, highlighting every living thing in a 60-meter radius for twenty seconds. If the monster is in the dust’s area, not only is it unlikely to escape, it’s unlikely to live. * .5 second cast * 3.5 second delay before impact * 70 second cooldown * 60 meter radius * 20 second persistent duration within the area of effect * Dusted outline effect has a 20 second duration on the monster (dust persists but cannot be applied to monster more than once in a single strike) * Projectile detonates 20 meters above targeted surface Class Ability: Shield Burst The Support Class signature device applies a shield to all Hunters within an area around the Support that will decay after a short time. * 625 self shield * ? teammate shield Downed: Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * If the monster is on the run and is hit by the dust, keep hitting it through the walls. This way, you can hit it without being seen. * Try to predict where the monster will head and aim Dust Tagging in that direction. This will either force the Monster to walk through the dust or change it's path, buying you time to catch up. * When fighting in caves or under structures, Dust Tagging cannot be used. however, Dust Tagging can be aimed at one of the exits, tagging the Monster as it leaves or denying a path of retreat for the Monster. Weaknesses * Because Dust Tracking fires a projectile from the sky, this ability cannot be used in caves and under structures. * Cabot hits hard but slow, missing a shot against the monster is very detrimental to his team. Relationships with Other Hunters *Laurie-Anne Cabot: Cabot likely blames himself for Laurie-Anne's death, since she died of an intestinal parasite. Complications arose from a misdiagnosis from an AutoDoc, and his decision to move out to the Far Arm placed them farther from civilization - where she likely could have been properly treated. *Bucket: The two of them go very far back, with Bucket serving as his partner in the Hub Marshals. Bucket chose to follow Cabot into the Arm (and, eventually, into Planet Taming) of his own free will. Despite the two never interacting in-game, Bucket mentions Cabot many times and seems to have great respect for his partner. *Slim: Cabot and Slim interact briefly in the dropship. It appears that Cabot is the only one besides Parnell that Slim actually trusts, and Cabot is fairly understanding to his situation. *Hyde: Hyde likes Cabot and this is shown when Cabot use the damage amplifier and Hyde exclaims that Cabot is a good 'captain' since he is looking out for his men. Hyde also appears to amuse Cabot as the leader seems to have fun getting Hyde pumped up for the mission in one of the dropship conversations. Hyde is shocked when Bucket informs the team that they used to be Hub Marshal's, although it's unknown why. *Val: When Val joined she told him she was a spy working for CIG9. Because of Val's decision to do so, Cabot appears to trust her. Val, like many others, seems to question Cabot behind his back as she does not agree with his decision to let Jack nor Kala on the team. *Parnell: Parnell and Cabot have a similar personality in that they have both suffered big losses - The Sword ''for Parnell, and the death of Cabot's wife and daughter for Cabot. When meeting for the first time, Parnell warmed up to Cabot rather quickly, due to his love for comic books. *Abe: Cabot seems to know a great deal about Abe, seeming to want to help Abe get back in contact with his father once the job on Shear is done, which Abe seems hesitant about as his father hates him. Initially wary of Cabot, Abe has since warmed to the Marshal - previously mistaking Cabot multiple times for 'knowing things' since he was a cop, when in reality Parnell was the one who told Cabot about Abe. *Jack: Cabot seems to be gentle with Jack and is also one of the few Hunters who does not tease him for his age. Instead, Cabot briefly sympathizes with him, and informs him that once the others see Jack in action, they'll keep 'riding' him, but at least that time they won't mean it. Despite this, Jack does seem rather insensitive toward Cabot's losses. Upon wishing to meet Cabot's daughter and then immediately learning that she's dead, Jack assumes Cabot is over this loss. Cabot grimly remarks that he is not, although it's likely that Cabot does not hold any grudges against Jack for having this conversation and still considers him a valuable member of the team. Screenshots Captain William Cabot.jpg Cabot reveal.jpg Cabot on dropship bridge.png Cabot amplify dmg to da goliath.png 1397388 386525171505916 2966081299537558882 o.png 43Cabot.png 7774553b428ff4a3.png|'Cabot'''-''Official artwork'' Videos File:Evolve Cabot In Action Agains Some Big Game - IGN First Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_Cabot_the_Support Trivia * Cabot was originally planned to have a daughter in the game, named Sun Hi (pronounced Sunny) and was the pilot of the Laurie-Anne. ** This idea was later scrapped, and Bucket took the pilot place of Sun Hi. ** While Sun Hi did not end up existing in the game, she did still exist with the name Abby instead of Sun Hi. She died from a sickness much like her mother. * Cabot was in a comic named Wounded Wolves. It followed Cabot and his robot partner as they mowed down wildlife on planets as a Planet Tamer to get his anger out about the death of his daughter and wife. * Cabot initially captained a team of Planet Tamers much like the Crew, named Leading Edge, and were renowned for being the best Planet Tamers in the Arm. * Cabot's jacket is his father's, who was a Hellfighter in the Sol Guard Air Agency. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Support Class